


Can’t Live Without Me

by MommyMortem



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Action, Amputation Kink, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Trauma, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pet Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Shower Sex, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Surgeon Rick has a harem of Ricks basically, Surgery, Unhealthy Relationships, cut off my tongue daddy, puking, rickcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommyMortem/pseuds/MommyMortem
Summary: Surgeon Rick likes to kidnap Ricks from different dimensions and break them down into submission. He has a harem of Ricks.Mind the tags.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Surgeon Rick/Rick Sanchez
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Pain radiated across Rick’s skull, biting at his temples like a tumor trying to rip through his head. He fluttered his eyes open, blinding fluoresce lights dancing across his double vision, making him blink away the visual intrusion. The next thing Rick noticed was how his wrists were cuffed together in silver chains, linked above his head and locked around a dusty pipe.

Fear and adrenaline immediately kicked into his system like the settling of a venomous snake bite. Rick began kicking his legs in desperation, screaming hoarsely for help, his throat burning from his ripping volume. 

He sat on the concrete floor of a relatively empty basement with a wooden stairway in one corner which led upstairs. To his left was a counter too high for him to peek over at. His brow furrowed in confusion as he gradually became more grounded in his physical surroundings. When the door at the top of the stairs creaked open, Rick squinted his eyes at the figure, vision swaying until it finally focused on..

An alternate version of  _himself_ who was dressed in a medical smock, long legs decorated in light blue stockings which hugged his legs, long heeled boots coming just above his knees. His eyes gleamed from under the medical glasses that sat in front of them. 

Rick blinked at the man descending down the stairway, staring at him in shock.

“Finally awake? Shit, too-oougg-k your time.” Surgeon Rick stated flatly, clearly displeased with something Rick couldn’t control.

“W-where am I? Who are you?” The cuffed man asked, voice cracking from his dry throat. 

Surgeon Rick crouched down, patting the other’s cheek condescending. “You’re home.”

Rick jerked his head away from the touch, a scowl planted firmly on his face. “Wh-what the  fuck is _happening_?”

When his captor stood back up, he began rummaging through the tools on the counter Rick was too low on the floor to see.

After what seemed like several minutes, Surgeon Rick shrugged in response, humming triumphantly as he finally found the nearly empty gray duct tape he was searching for. 

“Asking the wrong questions yet again, baby. You don’t deserve your mouth.” He turned to peer down at the tied man, a grin crossing his face as he scoffed to himself. His green drool drizzled down his chin, plopping disgustingly on Rick’s slacks. 

“On second tho-ough-ught, I don’t think you deserve your tongue.” 

Rick tensed at those words, dread sinking in his stomach and malice twisting in the air. He watched as the other version of himself set the tape down, instead, grabbing a tongue clamper and what looked like a small dental buzz saw. Rick’s eyes nearly bulged out of his skull at the sight, instinctively coiling his body on himself as best he could, biting down on his lower lip.

The surgeon chuckled at the sight, as if it were humorous. He bent down, waving the tongue clamp around as he spoke. “Open up sugar, it’ll only hurt a lot. I-I mean, unless you beg daddy not to hurt you.”

The disdain on Rick’s face spoke on his behalf, making the surgeon laugh again and lean in closer, tickling his captive’s chin with one of his gloved fingers like a pet. The green latex gloves dragged uncomfortably across Rick’s sweaty skin. Without a second thought, Rick mustered up all the adrenaline coursing through his body and reeled his right foot back. His foot made direct contact with the crazed man’s crotch. 

Surgeon Rick howled in pain, expression dropping into a searing scowl, a hiss escaping him. His eyes made contact with Rick’s, the man’s demise inevitable. The surgeon lurched his body forward, settling on Rick’s weakly kicking legs, exhaustion and lack of sustenance making him unable to pry the other off. He tugged at his cuffed wrists in desperation, shaking his head wildly in an attempt to keep the doctor away from his mouth. 

The doctor grabbed his jaw in an iron grip, between his thumb and pointer finger, stilling Rick’s thrashing. “Apologize.” He commanded simply. 

Rick’s expression curled in anger and deviancy. “I don’t e-even know who you fucking  _are_. _Piss off._ ”  He emphasized his point by spitting on the doctor’s cheek. 

Surgeon Rick inhaled and exhaled deeply, his climbing anger dissipating in the thick atmosphere of the basement, adding to the tension of the room like a cloud of invisible smoke. Without a second to spare, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Rick’s, relentlessly smashing his softer lips to his captive’s more chapped ones. Rick grunted in pain, his cheeks flushing faintly from the feeling of the other’s tongue slobbering across his lips, the promiscuous doctor’s tongue dragging across Rick’s lips until they wobbled, parting open submissively. 

Surgeon Rick pulled away from the kiss abruptly then, shoving two gloved fingers into Rick’s barely opened mouth to yank out his drool-soaked tongue, a string of saliva connecting to the doctor’s hand. Skillfully, the doctors transitioned his grip, using the tongue clamp retired beside his thighs to quickly grip and hold Rick’s tongue in place outside of his gaping mouth. 

Rick panted shakily in defeat, his own drool oozing down his chin and combining to mix with the mess Surgeon Rick left. The sound of the drill buzzing on shook Rick back into his reality, eyes blinking rapidly as black dotted his vision fearfully, as if his brain were trying to block out the traumatizing sight and erase the memory soon to be created. 

“Beg daddy no-ouugg-t to cut off your tongue, baby. Beg for me.” Surgeon Rick stated in a sickly sweet manner, voice cutting through the loud dental tool. 

“Pwlease,” Rick begged, words slurred against the tongue clamp squeezing the pink muscle. Rick wailed in fear as the doctor tilted the tool closer to his tongue, scoffing in dissatisfaction.

“Did I-I tell you to say ‘please?’” The surgeon asked, one hand keeping the tongue clamp in place, the other teasingly tilting the buzzing saw closer toward Rick’s wiggling tongue. “I said beg for  _daddy_.”

Rick’s hesitation made the doctor sigh and cut a shallow incision through the middle of his captive’s tongue. The man screamed in pain despite his mercy. Eyes shutting closed tightly as tears threatened to leave them.

“Beg~” Surgeon Rick hummed playfully, raising the dental saw back and waving it once again, playing, despite Rick refusing to open his eyes. His tone dipped when he spoke again, impatience laced in ever word. “I realllllyy don’t like to repeat myself sugar.”

Rick didn’t know he was shaking until he opened his eyes again. His vision leaving him in momentary bursts when he began tasting copper on his taste buds. He swallowed as best as he could, the collar of his sweater and lab coat no doubt covering in his own unstopping drool. His eyes crossed to watch the nearing dental saw.

“D-don’t, daddy.” Rick whispered, his sub-par plea seemingly pleasing the maniac sitting atop him. Rick’s legs felt completely numb now, his tongue becoming his body’s main point of concern. 

The sound of the buzz turning off was deafening to Rick, his shoulders finally sagging from where they were locked in tension. Exhaustion hit Rick like a truck all at once, the adrenaline rush leaving him like a cheap shot of cocaine. 

Surgeon Rick caressed his cheek with a pleased snicker. “Seeeee? Wasn’t so bad was it? We-we can start with that and work up to what I want from you. Because I know you can do so well, baby. Now you-you get to keep your tongue.”

Rick couldn’t help but give a curt nod in sleepy agreement, the surgeon’s praise falling on deaf ears as the sudden need to sleep beckoned the man into the comforting darkness he began with.


	2. Bath Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s a short one, but my eyes are fucked up so that’s my excuse.

A small pat on his cheek brought Rick back into consciousness, his sore eyeballs rolling open from the back of his head with a heavy groan. Every inch of his body ached, his ass and his suspended arms the most painful, nearing numbness. 

The bump against his lips nearly went unregistered until Surgeon Rick spoke. 

“O-open up. I can’t have yo-ough-u dying on me already.” 

Rick let his lips fall open obediently, realizing the foreign object against his lips was a straw. He struggled to wrap his cracked lips around it, the dryness painful. Surgeon Rick pulled the straw away as quickly as he offered it, making Rick lean forward to try to follow it desperately. 

Surgeon Rick chuckled at the sight, standing up momentarily from where he kneeled in front of Rick to take the straw out of the water-filled cup and set it on the nearby counter covered in various sterilized, sharp medical tools. He then kneeled back in front of the bound man, tipping the cup and drinking a bit of the water himself. 

He cupped Rick’s chin, tilting his head back and pressing his lips to his captive’s, pushing the water with his tongue into the other’s waiting throat. Surgeon Rick relished in the fact that Rick eagerly gulped down the mouth full of water, his tongue wrapping around the doctor’s own, trying to search for any remaining liquid he could find by pressing into himself as much as he could into the kiss.

When the surgeon pulled away from the momentary affection, he purred in appreciation. “Good boy.” 

Immediately, Surgeon Rick began undoing Rick’s belt, pulling the leather strap out of its loops in one long yank. Rick watched with lidded eyes, his brain struggled to understand what exactly was happening. 

As soon as the doctor began stripping Rick of his brown slacks, Rick kicked wildly, hissing angrily with newfound vigor. “Wh-what the..” he trailed off, throat still far too dry to scream profanities. 

“Sh, sh, sh,” Surgeon Rick cooed at the man, letting go of his slacks to reach up and grab some scissors on the medical tray atop the counter above him. The sharp tool slid across the cloth of Rick’s pants, cutting through one of his pant legs easily. 

Rick stilled his thrashing, eyes now blow wide as the scissors nearly skimmed his thighs when the batshit crazy doctor began cutting his other pant leg, moving his cutting up and up until they snipped off the waistband. 

His frantic panting was deafening to his own ears, watching as the surgeon retired the scissors near his legs, using both hands to tear off the rest of his brown slacks from his body, taking his shoes with the pull and leaving him in only his briefs, blue sweater and lab coat. 

“You reek, baby,” Surgeon Rick stated flatly, standing up to grab a small syringe filled with a bright blue liquid. Rick narrowed his eyes at the object, scowl on his face. The doctor ignored the look, kneeled back down on the basement floor. “A-alright babe. You’re gonna need to be good for me. This is just a relaxer.”

“You’re out of y-y-your fucking mind.” Rick bit out again, curling his legs upwards toward his body, teeth clenched.

The doctor sighed, setting down the glass syringe for a moment to grab both of Rick’s ankles and yank them down toward his body. Rick yelped, his body slumping down and the cuffs around his wrists biting into his skin like a rabid dog. Surgeon Rick slapped Rick’s naked thigh, grin on his face. 

“Relax. If you tense your muscles it’ll hurt.” 

The bite of the needle against Rick’s right thigh and the warm spreading of the liquid entering in through his veins made Rick groan, body relaxing without his permission. Soon enough a warm, uncomfortable feeling spread across his chest, the only thing he could control his mouth now. His legs felt like ton weights, his arms more useless when the surgeon unlocked the cuffs; Rick’s arms falling to his side limply. 

“Goooood boy.” Surgeon Rick said, a condescending tone to his belittling praise. Rick watched helplessly when said surgeon yanked his sweater and lab coat off, leaving him partially naked save for his briefs. 

“It’s bath time,” Surgeon Rick commentated, standing up and calling for someone. “Morty! Get your ass down here!” He shouted, a small boy descending down the basement stairs instantly, dressed in dark, navy blue scrubs and a bloodied face mask.

He looked at Rick for only a moment before his eyes darted to the surgeon. 

“Rick?” He asked, questioning yet not at all surprised at what he saw.

“I’m going to carry him upstairs to the bath. Scrub him down and check for any bio-enchantments he might have,” Surgeon explained, taking off his green latex gloves and tossing them in a nearby trash can filled with other worn medical gloves. “If he does, note all of them down so I-I-I can surgically remove them.”

Morty nodded, watching Surgeon Rick pull Rick’s paralyzed body into his arms and begin to climb upstairs.

“Okay, Rick.”


	3. New Patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains rape. You’ve been warned!

Rick was seated on the edge of the tub, one of Surgeon Rick’s arms wrapped around his lower back to support him, the other tearing off Rick’s underwear. Before Rick could voice his protests, he was unceremoniously thrown into the tub, which he realized was already filled with lukewarm water a quarter of the way full to keep him from drowning. Surgeon Rick hardly spared the man a glance, promptly leaving Rick alone with the Nurse Morty he saw earlier. 

Morty turned to sit on a small stool beside the tub, already lathering a nearby loofa with a bar of soap until it bubbled white and foamed. He grabbed one of Rick’s limp arms, lifting it up and scrubbing at his skin, refusing to miss a spot. 

Rick scowled, trying yet failing to move his body. Whatever the doctor used, it practically paralyzed his muscles, locking them into placelike a tranquilizer. He darted his eyes towards Morty, groaning in pain as the loofa moved further down to scrub his stomach down. 

“M-Morty, shit, you have to — you gotta help me out of here. That guy’s more batshit crazy than me.” Rick spoke, irritated he couldn’t turn his head to directly look at the boy. 

Morty pulled down his face mask, eyes never leaving his task as he replied. “I know y-you might know a Morty in your dimension, but you don’t know me. So please call me nurse.” 

Rick’s brow rose in surprise at the cold response before it furrowed. “What’re you doing? What’s going to — what’s he gonna do to me?”

“I’m cleaning any residual surface oils or lotions you might-might have on your skin before surgery.” Morty said, making Rick wince when the boy moved the loofa down to scrub at the older man’s nether regions. His dick hurt from the less than gentle rubbing. 

Morty leaned over from where he sat, grabbing the detachable shower head and rinsing the soap off Rick’s body, unplugging the bath drainer. The water was slowly swallowed down, Rick’s body trembling in cold. Or fear. He couldn’t tell. 

“Like Rick said,” Morty started, preoccupied with rinsing off the older man, “Y-y-you’ll be put under some local anesthesia to remove your bio-enhancements.”

Morty set the shower head back down, standing up and grabbing a marker and scanner device. The gadget scanned Rick’s body, a red light dragging up each inch of the captive’s body, beeping at certain points. The boy gave an absentminded hum, leaning down and marking small dotted lines down Rick’s damp arm, then around his right eye. 

Rick gazed at the boy, trying to maintain eye contact to intimidate the little asshole. But Morty refused any contact, face expressionless and focused on the markings he drew. 

“Okay, Rick. You’re all prepped.” Morty announced, moving away and setting the tools he used back on the nearby bathroom counter. 

“Morty?” Rick voiced, uncertainty and desperation lacing his voice for once, making him sound vulnerable. Morty paused at the uncharacteristically fearful tone, his eyes widening slightly. For a moment, the boy really looked like a Morty. But it only lasted a split second, the nurses’ eyes reverting back to their dead look. He pulled up his face mask which sat underneath his chin before leaving.

Rick growled in frustration, screaming in anger. If he couldn’t move a muscle, he’d at least be annoying as fuck with the only thing he had: his mouth. 

“You’re a-all fucked in the head!” Rick screamed at the top of lungs, eyes darting around the plain white bathroom, feeling trapped in his own body. “Every-every fucking one of you! And when I-I get out of this, I’ll-I’ll kill all of you shits, tear your fucking heads off!”

A gruff laugh erupted from the doorway of the bathroom, Surgeon Rick stepping into the restroom which now seemed all but too small. Rick hated how he swallowed his words down, lips pursing closed. Beside the surgeon stood another Rick, identical to the one suspended in the bathtub save for the eyepatch across his left eye. He hugged Surgeon Rick’s arms, latching onto him like some escort.

Rick grimaced at the sight, nearing gagging when the eyepatch-wearing Rick tilted Surgeon Rick’s head into a kiss, their lips both parting open. Surgeon Rick dragging his tongue across the other’s teeth, sucking on the wet muscle before abruptly pulling away. The other Rick moaned from the loss, letting out an aroused growl when the doctor slapped his ass. 

“I’m working babe. Don’t make me fuck you against the wall.” Surgeon Rick grinned, turning his attention to the paralyzed Rick when his lover left with little complaint.

Rick grimaced at the scene, maintaining his disgusted expression when the surgeon walked over. “You’re f-fucking disgusting.” Rick stated simply.

Surgeon Rick hummed, eyes raking up the fully naked form of Rick and stopping on his fully erect dick. “I think that makes two of us.”

Rick’s face flushed in shame when his eyes took in the sight of his own excited member, closing them tightly in an attempt to escape. “This is-is fucking — it’s just physical. I-I need whiskey, shit.”

“Mhm,” The doctor snickered, grabbing Rick’s arms roughly and tossing the man over his shoulder, one hand propped on the damp man’s ass. Rick groaned as his stomach made impact with the the surgeon’s shoulder, feeling slightly winded. 

For the first time since..however long he’s been a captive, Rick was led down a long hallway, away from the basement. His eyes took in the sight of three other Ricks lounging around the place. One reading a book beside a large bookcase, the books shelved on dark oak wood. The other two Ricks played a game of chess, sitting across from each other, black and white pieces clicking against a board. The sound was loud, sentencing Rick to his inevitable fate like a gavel in court. 

Their eyes glanced to watch Rick’s descent, knowing smirks on their faces telling a secret Rick wasn’t in on.

Surgeon Rick paused to push open double doors, the white of the room lit up by the impeding fluorescent lights nearly blinding Rick. Before Rick could begin to complain, he was tossed on a metal table, the back of his head colliding with the object painfully. He glared up at the lights above him, a surgical light clicking on above him, focused on his marked eye. 

To his left, he heard the familiar voice of Morty talking to the doctor. Rick strained to listen to what he was saying, but his brain refused to decipher what sounds were coming from whos mouth. When Morty moved to stand beside where Rick laid, he began guiding a mask to the man’s mouth.

“Deep breaths.” Morty instructed, making Rick hold his breath with a furrowed brow and glare.

Surgeon Rick rolled his eyes, punching Rick in his unguarded stomach to force him to release a shaky, pained breath. Rick inhaled sharply from the hit to his gut, the single deep breath immediately causing the anesthesia flood his lungs like a tsunami. His eyes rolled back into his head, his mind entering into its own void of darkness. 

—

When Rick came back into consciousness, his ears rung and his body felt immensely sore. He croaked hoarsely in pain, eyes fluttering open in daze. Successfully, he was able to slowly lift up his head, the paralyzing agent seemingly gone from his blood stream.

He lifted his arms to feel his face, noting how it was wrapped in bloodied white wraps. He moaned weakly, body numb yet screaming in a reminder of edging pain. Slowly sitting himself up, he quickly became aware of his new surroundings. Rick was lying in hospital bed, the room looked identical to that of one that would be found in a hospital; too white, too sterilized, the smell of alcohol in the air.

A mirror across from the bed let Rick view himself, dark eye bags evident under his eyes, a bandage wrapped diagonally across his right eye, covering it and obscuring his vision. As soon as Rick’s foot made contact with the cold flooring underneath him in an attempt to stand, he crashed to the ground, body feeling too heavy to support itself on his legs. He wailed in pain, his bandaged arm crushed and stuck under his own weight, the pain dotting his vision black.

The door to the room opened quickly, Surgeon Rick’s long boots the only thing Rick could see until he was yanked up, tossed back into the bed. 

“You’re not suppose to be up so early,” the doctor said, mostly to himself. His voice dipped an octave, inspecting the pathetic body before him. “Mmnf, but, shit. You s-sure look cute like this.”

Rick’s body tensed as the surgeon climbed onto the bed, leering over him, his pupils blown wide in arousal. 

“Fuck-fuck o—ahnngh!” Rick screamed when Surgeon Rick grabbed his injured arm, his thumb pressing into the recently operated skin for only a second. But the brief feeling was immensely painful, tears pricking the edges of Rick’s eyes instinctively.

He bit back any further insults, watching helplessly as his captor undid the patient gown Rick only now registered on his body, stripping him naked. His skin rose in goosebumps, the cold bite of the room making him release a shaky shuddering breath. 

The man above him licked his lips, his drool plopping onto Rick’s neck, rolling down and pooling around his jutting collarbones. 

“Mm...” Surgeon Rick groaned grossly, teeth biting at his bottom lip. “I’m going to rape you now.” He stated simply, Rick’s heart picking up significantly and slamming against his ribcage. He realized he was scared. He was actually, really, _really_ terrified.

He grabbed Rick’s flaccid dick, pumping it painfully into a state of arousal the man couldn’t control. He thrashed and kicked until the surgeon above him grabbed onto his wrapped arm once again, the pain blinding and overstimulating his nerves, making him stop his squirming to arch his back with another long wail of excruciating pain. 

Surgeon Rick moaned at the sight, slipping his medical goggles up to rest them atop his hair. His eyes taking in the sight below him. “Y-your body still has traces of anesthesia, babe. I’m being merciful right now if you think  _this_ hurts.”

Rick panted loudly, his single, unclothed eye lidded and filled with resentment and humiliation.

Without another word, Surgeon Rick reached a hand down, taking off one of his gloves and circling the rim of Rick’s asshole. A sickening grin found its way across the doctor’s face. His eyes laser-focused on Rick’s pathetic expression, he plunged two dry fingers into the quivering hole, biting his lip when Rick let out a mute hiss.

“I can’t wait anymore.” Surgeon Rick announced curtly, slipping his fingers out of Rick’s winking hole. The doctor rolled up his smock, pumping his already dripping cock with a soft, pleased moan. His eyes trained on Rick’s asshole, a hand reaching out to squeeze his thigh. He let his eyes trail up until they made contact with Rick’s uncovered eye, filled with disbelief and dread.

The look made his dick twitch. 

Shifting back to sit up against the back of his heels, Surgeon Rick mercifully grabbed Rick’s uninjured forearm, turning him onto his stomach and stuffing his face into the pillow underneath his head. Rick groaned sluggishly into the material, the pressure against his wrapped eye causing it to pulse in mild pain. 

Surgeon Rick slid his cock against Rick’s lower back, leaving it slightly slimy with pre-cum. He watched the mesmerizing sight with a heavy swallow, hands moving to lift and grip onto Rick’s quivering hips. 

“Y-you’re gonna enjoy my dick, babe. They always do.” 

“Sick  _fuck_.” Rick clenched onto the flat pillow under his head, face twisted in a grimace, remaining buried against the pillow. He internally scolded himself for letting this happen. For being so  fucking _useless_.

Without warning, Surgeon Rick plunged every inch of his cock into Rick’s unprepared hole, making Rick shout in pain. The feeling was dizzying, his back arching to press his stomach against the bed and escape the intrusion.

Surgeon Rick only followed Rick’s movements, moving his hands up to grip onto the injured man’s arms, pulling them back and holding onto them like handles. Rick screamed from the grip digging into his raw stitches, the pain shooting through his arms from under the wrappings. Surgeon Rick tilted his head back in bliss, thrusting shallowly with a parade of moans leaving his throat. Rick was  _tight_.  So fucking  _tight_.

Squeezing Rick’s injured arm with more strength, the doctor was successfully able to milk out more pained whimpers and yelps from the man, thrusts become erratic and unrhythmic from the noises.

“I’m your f-fucking daddy.” The surgeon bit out, squeezing Rick’s forearms and using them as leverage to fuck the other into the bed roughly, blood and cum mixing and dripping onto the once clean sheets.

He let his grip slip down to Rick’s wrists instead, yanking the man back onto his lap to drill his cock up into Rick’s hole, his hand reaching around to pump Rick’s half-erect dick. Rick moaned at the new angle, electricity flashing through his body when a feeling of pleasure blinded him to his surroundings.

He didn’t know he was moaning until the doctor fucking him reached over and clamped a hand over his mouth. A bite to his ear made his eyes squeeze shut, moans and whimpers muffled against a gloved palm. 

“I’m your fucking  _god_ ,”  Surgeon Rick whispered crudely into Rick’s ears, rolling his hips up into Rick’s quivering hole, the angle banging directly into the older man’s prostate. Rick’s eyes rolled back into his head, his drool soaking through the surgeon’s gloves and drizzling down his arm. “I’ll take you apart and put you back together. Because I  _own_ you.” 

The possessive squeeze around Rick’s cock made him jerk upwards in a twitch and cum, thick liquid hitting his stomach, nearly reaching his chin. He let his head roll back against Surgeon Rick’s shoulder, a feeling of warmth, pleasure and pain mingling to create a sick, euphoric feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Shortly after, the doctor shoved himself up as deep as he could inside Rick’s ass and came, a flood of cum filling Rick. 

He let out a long groan of approval, petting Rick’s damp, sweaty hair.

“Ngh,  _shit_. Good boy. Such a good f-fucking boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo, fuck. That was intense.


	4. Pursuit for Perfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains non-consensual dick sucking and puking.

Rick was left alone for the most part. He hadn’t seen Surgeon Rick for what he assumed to be three days, though, he could no longer tell how much time had truly passed. He was free to explore the facility as long as one of the other Ricks accompanied him. 

“You’re not a _fucking_ Rick,” He hissed at the man trailing behind him. He wasn’t even allowed to _piss_ alone. The lack of privacy was unnerving and irritating. He felt like a dog on a leash. “A Rick wouldn’t give up and just-just..” Rick trailed off, kicking a table across from him with his foot, the rattle causing the chess pieces atop it to tumble, a black king piece dropping onto the floor. 

The eyepatch-wearing Rick quirked his unibrow at him, bending down and picking up the fallen piece, beginning to arrange the chess pieces on the table in a memorized order like it was second nature. 

“Maybe,” He replied when he completed his task, eye gazing back at the injured man. “But I’m happier like this. And I don’t want to kill myself. I-if that makes me less Rick, well, maybe being a Rick is shitty.”

Rick scowled at the answer, seating himself beside the table with a pained groan. The anesthesia had long worn off, but he wasn’t offered any pain killers. His surgical wounds pulsed in pain every time he moved, reminding him of the scene with the surgeon. The way he was touched. The way it made him _feel_. Rick erased the moment from his mind as soon as it arose, refusing to think of it or he’d hang himself.

The other Rick sat across from him, hands folded in front of him silently. 

“Don’t you get bored being my henchman?” Rick asked with a slight grin, trying to piss of the other.

_“Babysitter.” The_ eyepatched man corrected, a similar grin on his face. “And, yes. Y-y-you look fucking miserable. If you accepted Surgeon Rick, you would be happier.”

“What is this? A fucking cult?”

“A team of rescued Ricks,” The man replied, leaning back in his seat, uncovered eye bright. “Imagine what Ricks could accomplish if they worked together. The other Ricks and I have already begun working on portal technology with _unlimited_ charge using dark matter.”

Rick rolled his eyes, leaning forward with an exaggerated bored expression. “I-If I focused my energy on that, I would’ve already had that technology in my hand.”

“I’m sure you would’ve.” The other replied sarcastically, eye examining his trimmed nails, already exasperated. 

“What happened to your eye? Did that bastard take it?” Rick asked suddenly, his doppelgänger glancing up to look at him.

“W-why’re you so suddenly interested?” 

“I’m not,” Rick said, quickly, tinkering with the chess pieces in front of him to keep his gaze away from the man who sat across from him. “But there’s nothing else to-to do and I’m not gonna play _chess_. Chess is like, the equivalent of Go-Fish to me.”

A moment of silence passed between them before the eyepatched Rick spoke. “My Morty did this to me.” 

Rick’s interested piqued, unbandaged eye raising to look at the man across from.

“Surgeon takes in Ricks who aren’t seen with their Mortys,” a euphoric expression crossed his face, teeth nibbling at his lower lip. “I was so lucky. Lucky I didn’t have a Morty following me ar-around. I was always so caught up in impressing Morty, keeping Morty safe — all Ricks are that way. But I was _saved_ , Rick. I was saved once I accepted his gift. And now..now I’m free.”

Rick visibly grimaced, moving to stand. “Are you fucking-fucking stupid? Or just too brainwashed to see you’re being locked inside like a pet?”

“I _choose_ to stay. I can leave whenever I want.”

“Rick.” A voice called out, interrupting the pair’s conversation. 

The two glanced in the direction of the voice at the same time, eyes falling onto Nurse Morty, who stood with an unamused expression, a clipboard in hand. 

“The doctor wants to see you.” He answered the unspoken confusion hanging in the air. 

For once, Rick didn’t have a plan. Not an inking of an idea of anything to be carried out. So he did what anyone would do.

Run.

Pushing off the table with his uninjured arm, Rick used the momentum to spring past the Morty, eye watering from his speed. He dashed forward, utilizing every ounce of adrenaline pumping through his veins while it lasted. To his surprise, he realized neither the other Rick nor the Morty attempted to begin chase after him. 

The long white hallways seemed to go on forever, so many doors to chose from, yet all were locked, needing a keycard to open. Rick turned as many corners as he could, never remaining on one linear path. Eventually, the long winding hallways ceased to fork, Rick coming to a complete dead end. Backtracking, he was stopped by the sound of a click to his left. 

Nurse Morty stood there, an exasperated sigh leaving him as he shut the door closed behind him. Without warning, he held up a taser in his hand, getting Rick right in the leg. Rick’s muscles tensed and relaxed at the hit, spasming uncontrollably to make him lose his balance and collapse to the floor with a grunt. 

Soon after, Surgeon Rick emerged from the same door Morty had, laugh bouncing across the hallway’s walls. 

“Man, are all Rick’s really this similar? This predicta-ouuug-able?” He asked, swallowing down another belch. 

He bent down as Rick’s muscles began to regain their control, his breath heavy of the smell of alcohol. “One thing y-y-you outta learn now, babe, is that you can’t leave me if I don’t want you to.”

Rick answered by spitting on the doctor’s goggles.

He didn’t expect a backhand to the face, but he should’ve. His head swung to the left from the impact, the corner of his lip stinging as atrail of blood drizzled down the side of his chin, bending to travel down to his neck and pause at his collarbones. 

Surgeon Rick pulled his hand back, grabbing Rick by the hips and picking the man up, slinging him over a shoulder easily. The hospital gown he wore did little to shield him from the cold bite of the facility, his skin breaking out in unpleasant goosebumps.

“Ooh, Ricky, baby. You weigh less than you did a couple days ago. We need to get some food in you after I’m done.”

“L-lemme..lemme go, you fucking..disgusting piece of shit.” Rick said weakly, nausea making his stomach churn and his vision tilt. With a heavy swallow, Rick squeezed his eyes shut, body going slack to bite back the feeling of retching. He felt the doctor begin carrying him somewhere, speaking words Rick couldn’t begin to care to about. He only opened his eyes when he was seated somewhere, wrists strapped down to the arms of the chair and his ankles bound to its legs. 

When Morty reemerged, he handed Surgeon Rick a plate of food, promptly leaving once again, this time closing the door to the small room and leaving the two alone. Rick tested the bindings, tugging and kicking against the leather straps with little success. 

Surgeon Rick grinned widely at Rick, the sight unnerving and filled with repressed excitement. 

“I’m going to feed you, Rick. But you have to be a gooooood boy.” He said, humming as he picked up the spoon, scooping up a small amount of mashed potatoes. The doctor tilted the spoon toward Rick’s lips, which pursed closed tightly in defiance.

The way Surgeon Rick laughed made Rick vibrate in his chair, anxiety eating at his insides when the doctor set the tray of food down on a nearby sterilized counter. 

“I-I was really ho-oooggg-ping you’d do that, sugar. I love it when you act up. So cute.” He said, grabbing onto Rick’s chin and squeezing his jaw tightly. Rick winced from the iron grip, mouth falling open to gasp when Surgeon Rick used his other hand to plug his captor’s nostrils. 

When Rick’s mouth gaped open to breathe, the Surgeon leaned over, grabbing onto the spoon holding mashed potatoes and stuffing it into Rick’s waiting mouth forcefully. His hands abandoned the task afterwards, slipping down to grab onto Rick’s throat, squeezing it with gradual pressure until the man began to gag around the soft food.

“Swallow baby. S-swallow it for me.” Surgeon Rick said, arousal making his voice dip. “If you spit it, I’ll make you lick it up off the floor.”

Rick’s Adam’s apple bobbed from underneath the chokehold, unsure if the taste of iron was imaginary or not. After trying several times, he was successful, the small spoonful of food traveling down his throat. He nearly felt proud of himself until he suddenly gagged, body jerking forward as the food traveled back up, his body rejecting it. 

His puked the mashed potatoes back into existence like a poor magic trick, mostly clear drool coming up along with it from his empty stomach. His face paled, skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat from the exhausting task. 

Surgeon Rick pet his damp hair with a gloved hand, cooing softly at the shaking man. The tone was both comforting yet fear inducing. 

“It’s okay, shh. You tried your best, babe. If I see an effort, I’ll take it,” He explained, watching as Rick rose his single uncovered eye to watch him, teary from all his hacking. “But we’ll need to work on that gag reflex of yours.”

Rick stilled his panting, fists clenched from where they were strapped down. 

“Let-let me..shit, just let me..g-go.” Rick began begging, voice hoarse and broken. His desperation increased, ego be damned, when he saw Surgeon Rick begin rolling up his smock, his medical goggles pushed up to sit up on his hair. 

A grimace made its way across his face when Rick saw the doctor shamelessly begin to pump his cock into life with a clenched hand, eyes lidded when he watched Rick struggle against the leather bindings that kept him trapped like a student loan.

“Ohh, god, baby. You know, after you’re all healed up and don’t look like a corpse, I think you’d be even cuter if I took one of your arms, or, one of your legs,” Surgeon Rick spouted without much sense to his words, head momentarily rolling back with a pleased moan. The thought made his dick pulse to life, standing against his smock. His heels clicked against the tiled floor when he shifted around, spreading his legs apart slightly and grabbing the back of Rick’s head. “You’d be so dependent on me. Ahnn...s-s-shit. I might just take both of your arms.”

Rick panted sharp, erratic exhales from his nose, eyes blown wide as he struggled against the hand on the back of his head. Surgeon Rick threaded his gloved fingers into Rick’s blue hair, pressing him closer until his lips kissed the length of Surgeon’s cock.

“Open up for daddy.” Surgeon Rick teased, the tip of his dick pressing against the strapped man’s lips. When Rick refused to part his lips for him, Surgeon used his pointer finger and thumb to pinch Rick’s nose closed. Rick could only hold on for a minute until he inhaled a deep, shuddering breath from his mouth, Surgeon Rick taking the chance to thrust his hips forward and bury his entire length into Rick’s wet mouth. 

Immediately, Surgeon moaned, eyes rolling back into their sockets as the warm, tight cavern made his dick twitch against the roof of Rick’s mouth. 

“If your teeth t-touch my cock, I’ll scoop out your eye and make you eat it.” Surgeon warned, expression blissful despite the harsh bite of his words. Rick stilled, knowing it was far from a bluff. 

Slowly beginning to thrust his cock, Surgeon let out soft, throaty moans, fingers twisting into Rick’s sweaty hair. Rick winced, his split lip forced open, the wounded skin stretching painfully. Every time Surgeon would thrust forward with a jerky motion, Rick would gag audibly, drool dripping down his chin and tears prickling his eyes. His bandaged eye soaked through its wrappings, wet with trapped tears. 

The back of his throat was assaulted with quickening thrusts, the tip of Surgeon’s dick now slamming rhythmically against the innermost part of his throat, banging against his uvula. After minutes of constantly gagging and retching, Rick’s gag reflex eventually retired, throat going numb. 

“Mnnff..fuck,” Surgeon groaned, hands now cupping Rick’s cheeks, pushing and pulling at his head to coat his cock with drool, tears, and runny mucus. “You’re terrible at sucking me off. I-I have to get one of my Ricks to teach you.” He moaned pleasurably despite the gab, pulling Rick’s head close until his nose nestled against his happy trail. He released his cum down Rick’s trembling throat, a final, gruff moan escaping his lips. 

When he pulled his now half-erect dick from the inside of Rick’s mouth, the man slumped forward, head cast down with a loud pant. Tear streaks stained his cheeks, unclothed eye slipping shut as a wave of exhaustion and sickness enveloped him.

“Kill me.” Rick whispered, voice hoarse and difficult to decipher.

“You die when I tell you to die,” Surgeon Rick stated, tucking his wet cock back under his smock, goggles back in place like nothing occurred between them. “Y-y-oooughh-u think you know your limits, but I’m going to push them, Rick. I’m going to push you to edge and when you finally snap, I’m going to be here to make it all better.” 

Surgeon swiped a hand across Rick’s hair once again, touch soft and inviting. Rick scolded himself for leaning desperately into the hand. He nearly sobbed when it left so quickly. 

“I’m more than your daddy, baby. I’m your _god_. I’ll mold you into my perfect vision. You’ll be so perfect for me. Don’t you want that, Rick? Don’t you want to be perfect for me?” The doctor asked softly, rewarding Rick with a soft caress to his cheek when he gave a light nod, eye lifting up to gaze eagerly at the man who stood above him. 

“My good boy.” Surgeon said, removing his hand from the warm skin he could feel radiating heat through his latex gloves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Surgeon Rick’s theme song and no one can tell me otherwise: [O m e n](https://youtu.be/fSvBy8TFoSc)


	5. Shower room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains non-graphic amputation and shower sex.

Surgeon had Rick seated down in a chair, unwrapping his previously bandaged eye. Light flooded Rick’s eye for the first time in a long time, making him blink several times and squint, vision blurry and adjusting. 

Lacking any traces of gentleness, Surgeon Rick grabbed at the man’s chin, tilting it back with one hand, the other pulling his eyelid open and dripping two drops of artificial tears in the bloodshot eye. 

“L-looks like you have a subconjunctival hemorrhage,” Surgeon commented, letting Rick’s chin go to roll the cap back on the eye drops. “Nothing serious. The bruising’ll go away in a week.”

Rick remained silent, sweat rolling out of his pores like a broken faucet, dampening the gown he wore. He body trembled no matter how hard he tried to still it; several, cold chills running up and down his spine. Surgeon Rick had his eyes on him like a hawk, expression more serious than he had ever seen before. 

Rick’s shoulders tensed upwards, touching the tips of ears when the doctor moved his hands down to begin to unwrap his arm. He noticed the way the bandages stuck to his still open wounds, pus and dried blood glued to the once white wrappings. He winced at the open wounds, the stitches applied to his arm doing little to hold closed the deep surgical gashes. Surgeon continued to unwrap the horrific scene until Rick couldn’t bare to look, eyes squeezing shut tightly. 

“Ahh, shit, did little ol’ me forget to give you antibiotics?” Surgeon Rick voiced aloud, a chuckle leaving him when he slapped a hand on his face, deadpanning like it was a joke. “It’s exactly what I thought. Your arm’s infected babe! We gotta — I gotta amputate it.”

_“What?”_ Rick hissed in disbelief, anger making his body rattle. “What-What the fuck do you — you’re just going to lop it off?”

“Y-You’ll break out in a fever and die if I don’t,” Surgeon informed him flatly, “Your already shivering and sweating like a melting igloo. I-I-I think we need to have some emergency surgery!” Surgeon Rick grinned, excitement and a hint of arousal in his eyes as he yanked Rick up onto his feet and into his arms, the backs of Rick’s knees slung over one of Surgeon’s arms, his head cradled between his chest and other arm.

Rick cursed and squirmed around, pausing his struggling when Surgeon Rick used his thumb to dig into part of the long laceration that dragged across a large majority of his arm. The pain literally blinded him, mouth ajar in a silent scream that refused to leave his chest. Instead, a shuddering, broken breath was ripped from his throat, tears threatening to fall.

He blinked them away quickly.

The two entered the familiar operating room through double doors. Morty stood beside the metal operating table already, busy sterilizing a set of medical tools, each item cleaned thoroughly and set back neatly atop a medical trolley. Surgeon set Rick atop the cold metal table, turning to speak to Morty briefly about the amount of anesthesia to be used.

Rick tilted his head back, the imagine upside down as he watched the doctor slip off his gloves and toss them into a small trash can, taking long strides towards a silver sink. He promptly began to scrub at his hands and forearms, lathering them thickly with soap. When Morty left his side to aid Surgeon in slipping on a new pair of gloves, Rick’s mind screamed at him to fucking _run_. Book it. 

But a larger part of himself knew it was useless. Where would he run? What was his plan? 

So he accepted his reality. No — tolerated his current reality.

Rick let his eyes slip shut, ears picking up on the light shuffling of Morty returning to his spot beside the table; a mask placing itself over Rick’s mouth and nose. The faint smell of nitrous oxide filled the man’s lungs, his consciousness slipping away from him in a matter of seconds. Rick let himself fall under without a fight this time, eager to slip away from this moment in time and hopefully go comatose.

—

Rick blearily opened his eyes, disoriented and still loopy. His memories came back all at once to him, making him cough and choke around a sharp breath of air. Creaking his head downward to look at the arm he knew he no longer had, Rick used his remaining good arm to pull up the adjacent sleeve, a pang of anxiety collection in his stomach when he observed the nearly wrapped stub. 

“Fuck.” Rick whispered to himself, heart hammering against his chest as he felt the minimal remaining tender flesh, hand feeling upwards until he touched his scarred shoulder. 

He checked for all his other limbs, ensuring everything else was untouched, or at the very least, still connected to his body. Satisfied once he finished counting each of his toes, Rick pushed himself up with slight difficultly, feet hanging inches from the floor below him. He took a deep breath, praying to whatever god existed that gave up on him long ago, and stood.

His legs wobbled like a newborn fawn, unsteady and shaky until he planted his arm against the wall across from him. He took one successful step, then another, but the third made him drop to the floor, feet numb and legs too weak and alien-feeling. It took Rick several minutes to finally stand back up and balance on his two feet, naked feet padding against the floor below him, making contact with it until it became easy and familiar.

Once Rick exited the small room he was kept in, his nose recognized the distant smell of food. His stomach grumbled, tongue salivating. He could practically taste the warm, bready scent of pita bread wafting in the air. Rick’s sharp sense of smell led him down a vacant hallway toward a large opening which ended up being an relatively empty cafeteria. 

Nurse Morty sat alone at one of the tables, a tray of food in front of him as he picked at his food, fork pushing around some steamed broccoli. He lifted his head when he caught sight of Rick standing dumbly. 

“A-are you going to keep standing there drooling?” Morty spoke out to him, making Rick snap out of his momentary trace, hand coming up to swipe away the spittle on his chin. 

Rick walked over to the boy, sitting across from him and staring shamelessly. Morty wordlessly opened the small cup of applesauce on his tray, sliding it over to the older man after setting a spoon beside the cup.

With a groan of approval, Rick reached out his hand, lifting the spoon and plunging it into the sauce, the container sliding around the cafeteria table due to his inability to hold it in place. Morty let the man struggle for a minute longer before snatching the spoon from Rick, dipping it into the apple sauce and holding it up for the man to eat. 

Rick was on the verge of yelling at the kid, telling him off for trying to feed him like an infant. But the tangy smell of apple sauce made him continue to salivate without restraint, mouth falling open like he wasn’t the one controlling it. Morty placed the spoon in Rick’s waiting mouth, his tongue licking the utensil clean, already dropping open to let in another spoonful.

Soon enough, the cup of applesauce was completely empty; Rick in much higher spirits than ten minutes ago from the food’s aid in releasing dopamine across his nerves, the feeling of contentment acting like a salve to his broken soul.

“You’ve been asleep for two days.” Morty said after the man looked more coherent and awake.

“Two..two days?” Rick echoed, disbelieving.

The nurse gave a nod, collecting Rick’s trash onto his tray before standing, pausing to speak to Rick. “I-I’m — we’re all glad you didn’t die. We thought you were going to after a huge surgery like that.”

“Would’ve been good news to _me.”_ Rick said to the boy, but Morty ignored him and began to leave.

  
Wait.” Rick said quickly, making Morty pause again and glance at him, questioningly.

“Why can’t I remember,” Rick started, unsure of how to phrase his sentence. “I don’t remember anything b-before that bastard kidnapped me. What happened? Where are we? Who am _I_?”

Morty saw the distress and fear flash across Rick’s eyes, expression filled with repressed anguish and utter confusion. The boy slowly sat himself back across the older man, unable to walk away from the sight. He abandoned his tray back on the table and brushed to the side. His own face contorted in pity, and Rick caught sight of it.

“We’re in Surgeon Rick’s medical facility, which is in the Citadel.” The nurse answered, fingers tangling amongst themselves as he tried to provide some level of reassurance, yet not too much to spark a new wave of resistance from Rick. “Surgeon has e-erased memories of your identity which is why you don’t know who you are.”

The news clearly weighed heavily on Rick, his Adam’s apple bobbing, scared to continue his interrogation, fearful of the answers he would receive. “I won’t ever remember what dimension I came from? Where _my_ Morty is?”

Nurse Morty shook his head, eyes cast down in some form of sympathy. “Unless-unless you somehow found the stored memory somewhere. But Surgeon Rick doesn’t keep them. He disposes of them as soon as they’re extracted.”

“He’ll think I abandoned him,” Rick said, ignoring the nurse’s words as he sunk into a depression, eyes slipping closed when a pang of guilt dug into his heart like a stroke. “My Morty is probably out there, waiting for me to come back and asking himself why I didn’t.”

Morty stood up, giving Rick a silent, acknowledging pat on the shoulder, the touch brief.

“I think you should settle in with the other Ricks and try to get comfortable,” The boy replied, looking away when Rick lifted his head to listen to him. “M-m-most Mortys are better off without their Rick there, anyway.”

Morty scurried off without another word, his shaky hands moving his face mask back into place as he left the cafeteria in a hurry. Rick sat numbly, the boy’s words echoing in his mind, painful in their truth.

Most Mortys _were_ better off without a Rick. In fact, some of them didn’t live a year past 14 because of their reckless Ricks. Rick’s current situation might be a Hell to him, but his Morty would no doubt take this time to grow as a person, enjoying the trivial, domestic things in his life without Rick there to rip those pointless experiences away. 

But Rick couldn’t will away the fragmented memories that popped up in his mind. Distant, unorganized memories where he and Morty would argue about what song to play on the radio, or memories involving Morty yelling at him for purposely spraying the boy with a hose. 

He laughed at the stupid, pleasant thoughts that didn’t seem like his, laughs turning into a sob. 

“Was I-I always such a pussy?” Rick asked himself, hand raising to wipe away the tears that escaped his eyes, his bruised eye stinging from dryness.

“We’ll have-have to explore that theory.” A gruff voice answered Rick’s rhetorical question, the man springing up from being caught _crying_ like a teenage girl who didn’t get a date for prom. 

At the entrance of the cafeteria stood a Rick; closely resembling the other two men except for his blue eyes. This Rick seemed the least banged up, relatively normal looking on the outside. Said man walked over to where Rick sat, hands grabbing his shoulders and turning him around where he sat to face him.

“Let’s shower together.” He proposed, brow quirked upward suggestively.

“Let’s _not_.” Rick shoved the man away with his hand, his thin wrist easily caught in the grip of the blue-eyed Rick and tugged upward. 

Rick scowled up at the man towering over him, the position practically pinning him uselessly and making him kick his legs out pathetically in an attempt to loosen the grip. The blue-eyed Rick only rolled his eyes at the scene, letting his wrist go and watching as Rick pressed his arm to his chest protectively.

“Alright, asshole. Lemme put this in simpler terms. You fucking _stink_. I-I could smell your ass down the hallway. And I’m pretty positive you won’t be able to wash yourself with one arm.”

Rick didn’t look persuaded until the man added, “Don’t make me bring up how you were _crying_ about a Morty to the other Ricks. You’ll be nicknamed ‘pussy-Rick.’”

Groaning in irritation, Rick stood up, unable to cross his arms, opting to squint his eyes instead. “Lead the way, shit face.”

The pair exited the cafeteria, traveling down the hallway and taking a left. Rick observed the man in front as he trailed behind, noting how familiar he seemed to be with the facility. He couldn’t help but wonder how long the other had stayed here. Whether he paused to wonder what dimension he came from. Whether he missed his Morty too.

The blue-eyed Rick pushed open an unlocked room, stepping aside to allow Rick to enter first. He trailed inside cautiously, the inside of the shower room containing a row of five vacant showers, each separated from the other by a depressing grey divider. It looks like a prison’s shower room to say the least. 

Rick gave a quick glance toward the man behind him, seeing him begin disrobing himself, back turned to Rick when he hung up his white lab coat. He took his time with each article of clothing, hanging them on small hangers lining the wall to keep them from getting wet. 

Turning his head back at the showers ahead, Rick numbly shuffled toward one of the showers, hand reaching out and turning on the hot setting. He let the scolding water wet his skin, making it blotch red from the irritating temperature. His hospital gown drooped as it was dowsed in water. But he didn’t care. His hair bowed from the water soon after, droplets of heated liquid racing down his face until they jumped to the floor beside his feet. 

Rick closed his eyes, losing himself to the moment. 

_ “If this what love is,”  _ Rick sung softly, voice bouncing audibly against the shower room walls, muted slightly by the running water.

_ “ I want none of it, take away the pain.” _

A pair of naked arms enveloped Rick from behind, sliding back across his shoulders, slender fingers untying the knots on the gown. The blue-eyed Rick pressed soft kisses along the man’s ear, a hot tongue dragging across the shell as he softly sang back into Rick’s ear, smirk moving down to press against the nape of Rick’s neck.

_ “If this is what love is,”  _ Blue-eyed Rick began, voice dipping seductively. _“_ _ I want all of it, subscribe me to the pain.” _

Rick was whirled around, eager hands slipping his gown off his shoulders, the wet cloth discarded carelessly on the damp floor. Blue-eyed Rick eyed his body like he was burning the image into his mind. Rick did the same, eyes landing on a large, thundering scar across his chest. 

Blue-eyed Rick noticed the curious look, grin stretching across his face. “Surgeon stole my heart. Literally.” He said with a dry chuckle, pulling Rick’s hand to press against his bare chest. Rick couldn’t feel a heartbeat; a soft, vibrating humming replacing the normal biological sound he was used to.

“Woah, fuck.” Rick said quietly, mostly to himself. He was undoubtedly impressed at the artificial transplant’s high functionality. 

“L-let’s take a look at you, now,” Blue-eyed Rick grumbled, hands brushing down Rick’s body, dipping at the slight curve of his jutting hip bones, thumbs stroking the sculpted bones. “Shit, you fucking — you look so good, baby. Even better without an arm. 

Rick willed down the sheepish feeling creeping up under the other’s predatory gaze, hand useless as the man before him twisted Rick’s wrist, turning him around to look at his backside, eyes sliding down the wet flesh to stop at his ass.

Blue-eyed Rick laughed suddenly, his hand letting go of Rick’s wrist to cup his ass. “You’re a tiger.”

Rick glanced back at him, a confused scowl on his face making his brow dip down. “H-huh?”

“Your ass,” Blue-eyed Rick emphasized, squeezing the flesh in his hands with a grin. “You have some stretch marks. Probably f-from losing weight so suddenly. I call ‘em tiger stripes.”

“Your fucking stupid.” Rick bit out quickly, clearly flustered by the remark, his voice an octave higher than normal.

“N-not yet, but I will be.” He retorted teasingly with a grin, pushing Rick backward until his back pressed to the shower wall. The shower continued to run, the hot water hitting Blue-eyed Rick’s naked chest now, the room filling with steam. 

Rick used his arm to grip at the other scientists’ shoulder, stuck between pulling him closer and shoving him away. Before he could decide on a single choice, Blue-eyed Rick began to kiss across his neck, light nips traveling down Rick’s neck as his knee slipped between the amputee’s legs, spreading them apart. 

The gentle touches differed vastly compared Surgeons’ rough handling, the contrast making white, pleasurable dots explode behind Rick’s eyes. 

“J-Jesus Christ.” Rick _whined_ pathetically like a dog, his hand coming up to cover his mouth when his doppelgänger reached down to circle two fingers around the rim of his asshole, the movement lazy and slow.

Abruptly, Rick’s hand was ripped away from where it sat over his mouth, his appendage used to turn him around and slam his chest against the shower wall. Rick released an annoyed grunt, the sound dying in his throat when Blue-eyed Rick twisted his single arm behind his back, another sly hand running down Rick’s ass to drip between his cheeks.

The feeling of two fingers diving into his puffy hole made Rick wince and force his body to relax around the impaling fingers. Blue-eyed Rick bobbed his fingers in and out, spreading them out in a scissor motion every so often before adding a third finger to the party. 

Rick’s arm was released from where it was previously held against his back, allowing him to prop it beside his head shakily, moans and a river of drool leaking from his lips, his wet hair now covering his forehead, the droplets rolling off each strand, dripping from his eyebrow, traveling down his nose and kissing his lips.

“Ready for the real thing?” Blue-eyed Rick asked, voice hoarse from arousal. Once again, Rick was manhandled into another position, flipped back to face Blue-eyed Rick. This time, he was hoisted up by his hips, supported by Blue-eyed Rick’s flexing muscles. Rick watched the way the man bit his lip, his dick twitching as the blunt head was pressed against Rick’s hole, slowly pushing inside until he was entirely seated around the throbbing length. 

Both of the Ricks moaned in unison, heads thrown back at the tight connection they felt. With little time to spare, Blue-eyed Rick’s hips began to pump upwards, pulling out completely from the wet, sloppy hole to plunge back in roughly. The pace was slow yet _hard,_ the unforgiving pace pounding unrestrained moans from Rick’s throat. 

“Shit! Fuckhhaa..!” Rick cursed, brow shooting up shakily and wet eyes squeezing shut when the blue-eyed man quickened his pace and changed the angle of his cock to piston against his swollen prostate.

His legs began to quake and quiver at the euphoric feeling oozing across his body like a blanket was thrown over him. A small, blissed out smile made its way onto Rick’s face when his orgasm reached its peak, the feeling making his toes curl as he came, mouth falling open with a long, echoing moan. His twitching, tightening walls constrained around Blue-eyed Rick’s cock, his throbbing insides forcing the fucker’s orgasm from him. 

The two collapsed to the shower room floor soon after, both panting from the heat that enveloped them. Rick grimaced at the steady trail of cum drizzling out of his ass, scowl returning to his face when he shoved the other man who was clearly in a cuddling mood by the way he nuzzled into Rick’s neck. 

“Round two?” Blue-eyed Rick proposed with a gruff voice, purring against Rick’s throat and ignoring the way the man was pushing at him. 

“I-I-in your dreams,” Rick panted, body flushed a deep red from the climbing heat of the room. “I’m gonna — shit, it’s fucking hot in here, get off me.”

Blue-eyed Rick ignored him yet again, body heavy and oddly slack as he leaned against Rick. When Rick lifted up the other’s head by his hair, he realized the asshole had fainted, the exertion of their recent sex and the heat of the shower going to his head, his nose leaking a light trail of blood.

Rick slapped him a couple times, the hits doing little to rouse him back into consciousness. His eyes were completely rolled back into his skull like he had been knocked out from a fight. Groaning in irritation, Rick leaned upwards, a single hand reaching up and turning off the nob of the running shower. 

With one final shove, Rick was able to dislodge the heavy body from his own, standing up with a soft pant and eagerly exiting the shower room to push open the door and let the cooler air of the facility’s hallways brush against his flushed naked skin. When Rick glanced down the hallway, he caught sight of Surgeon Rick, whose heels clicked softly against the flooring. It seemed that Surgeon _also_ saw Rick, because he whistled suggestively at the man’s naked body. 

“Forget a towel?” Surgeon called out suggestively, a grin on his face.

Rick slammed the door the shower room immediately, pressing his body against it.

He’d rather die here, ass-naked from the heat, than get molested by that insane fucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little duet between Blue-eyed Rick and Rick came from this song: [Bang](https://youtu.be/hvfgzTotYCw)


End file.
